Life is Strange: Misunderstandings
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A one-shot fic focusing on the friendship between Dana and Juliet, with Juliet finding out about Dana's former pregnancy. Just a little friendly story to set myself up for the new year, enjoy.


**Life is Strange: Misunderstandings**

A little Life is Strange one-shot, focused on Dana and Juliet and their friendship, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was another day at Blackwell Academy, one of the students, intrepid would-be reporter Juliet Watson, was busy getting ready for the day. She was preparing to meet her best friend, Dana Ward, who lived in the dorm room just across from her. As Juliet began pulling her clothes on, Juliet began to consider things she had noticed lately.

' _Dana...I hope she's alright, she's been acting strange lately...'_ She wondered. _'Even after I apologized after that...misunderstanding about Zach, she seems...off.'_

Shaking her head; she finished pulling on her skirt, fixing her clothing and then, pulling on her jacket, she stepped out of her dorm room and crossed the hall to Dana's, she knocked on the door.

"Dana?"

Dana replied from inside. "Come on in."

Juliet smiled and entered the dorm room, Dana was getting ready too, currently in just her bra and thong.

"I'll be with you in a minute." She explained quickly.

Juliet nodded as Dana continued to get dressed; there was an important practice meet today and as Blackwell's head cheerleader, Dana was going to be busy. She wasted no time pulling on her cheerleader uniform and kickpants. Juliet noticed her expression, once again she seemed worried about something.

"You okay?"

Dana started but nodded. "Oh, yeah, sorry, just distracted."

Juliet bit her lip, Dana just nodded and resumed getting ready, pulling on a simple pair of ankle socks and looking for her white sneakers.

It was while she waiting that Juliet spotted something; just by Dana's bed was her trash can, something was sitting on top of it that caught Juliet's attention

"Hmmm?" She wondered quietly. _'What the, what is…?'_

Looking carefully she realized what it was and was shocked.

' _A...positive pregnancy test, what the fuck?'_ She wondered in shock. _'God...'_

Having heard her gasp Dana turned around. "What's wrong, why are you-Juliet!?"

Her eyes widened as she saw Juliet, holding the pregnancy test, Juliet looked up at her in shock.

"What the fuck!" She exclaimed.

Dana became defensive at once. "What do you think you're doing, snooping around my room!?"

Juliet shook her head. "Dana, what the hell? How, why did you keep this secret from me."

"I..." Dana stammered, feeling awkward now.

Juliet shook her head. "Dana, why didn't you tell me, you could've trusted me."

Dana bowed her head and sat down. "I...I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Juliet bit her lip, this was certainly not something she ever imagining happening.

* * *

Later in the day, with Dana away at her cheerleading, Juliet sat, biting her lip, thinking about what she had just found out.

She shook her head in dismay. _'_ _I can't believe this...I, I need to do something to help Dana. Now I get why she was so worked up, but, how did this even happen?'_

She continued to muse, worried for her friend.

' _I let her down.'_ She reflected sadly. _'I have to make up for this...somehow.'_

She smiled as an idea came to her and she prepared to put her plan into action. Later she met up with Dana after the cheerleading meet.

"Hey." Dana greeted with a small smile. "What's up?"

Juliet smiled back and explained. "Look, after what I found out, I, I've felt terrible. I gave you a hard time, when you already dealing with so much. I want to make it up to you, in fact, I am going to make it up to you."

"Jules..." Dana laughed softly. "You don't have to-"

"It's cool, really." Juliet replied. "I can see you've been feeling bad about it, well; I might have something to help you feel better."

"Oh?"

Juliet nodded and then explained her plans, she also was prepared to show how she planned to help; also planning to do as much as possible to be a better friend.

* * *

Later, they were hanging out together, having dinner as Juliet had promised, Dana couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, this is great, Juliet, thanks for this." She said.

Juliet grinned. "It's no trouble."

There was a brief silence, as Dana considered something.

Finally she admitted. "I um, you know, I never actually told anyone, the whole story about what happened to me."

Juliet was startled by this and raised an eyebrow in query.

So it was she explained her story, how she got pregnant, how she felt Logan would not be interested, her break-up with Logan, her abortion, everything. She admitted to Juliet that apart from her, the only other person that knew the truth was Max Caulfield, a fellow student whom they had both befriended.

Juliet was shocked by the story.

"God, Dana..."

Dana shook her head, just admitting it all made her feel the full weight of what she had done. "I know, I'm horrible."

Juliet hugged her as she began crying. "No you're not. You're not alone Dana, just remember that. Whatever happens, you'll have help."

Dana recovered and smiled. "I...Thanks Juliet."

They both smiled; happy and, in Dana's case, relieved.

* * *

Many days later, Dana and Juliet were out in Arcadia Bay, enjoying a simple day between them, a day between friends. Dana couldn't help but feel like all the issues and troubles she had been feeling lately were, at least temporarily, lifted.

"Juliet, I. This is great, thanks." She said at last.

Juliet grinned. "No problem."

They spent some time shopping and simply enjoying the sights of Arcadia Bay. It wasn't until they stopped for lunch at the Two Whales diner that Juliet suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, Dana, I've been meaning to say. I'm sorry."

Dana was surprised. "Sorry, for what?"

Juliet sighed. "For the way I acted back then, when I accused you...I was...I was so worked up and focused on my relationship with Zach and..."

Dana sighed but nodded. "I...I understand, it's alright Juliet, I know. I'm sorry too, about keeping quiet, I was just scared."

Juliet smiled too and they continued to enjoy their day, feeling better and looking forward to the future.

* * *

 _Years Later_

Dana smiled as she cradled her new-born daughter, her husband Trevor sat by her side, grinning, Juliet was with them and also grinning as she observed the baby girl who looked so much like Dana.

"What's her name?" She asked at last.

Dana replied at once. "Mona."

Juliet gently took Mona and cradled her, smiling widely. "Awww, she's perfect."

"Also, I'd like to ask you something." Dana said. "Will you, be Godmother?"

Juliet's eyes widened and she grinned. "I'd love to."

Dana grinned too, she was truly blessed to have such a wonderful friend.

* * *

End of one-shot, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
